Sonic X: the return of darkness
by Madrox126
Summary: Everything seems peaceful. So metarex, eggman hardly battles anymore. Everything seems perfect...wrong... Someone from Chris' past comes back and haunts him. Meeting new and old friends along the way, will sonic and friends help Chris? Will they survive this last battle? Will there ever be peace again?
1. Chapter 1

**My new movie story, finally finished the first part. I know I haven't gotten any more info on how chris transported himself to sonics world again. But I chose that it was dr eggman's secret.**

 **the boss and cirius are My OC, but Milan belongs to Archie's comics. I chose her in it because she is chris's main arch rival (in the comics, not anime).**

 **She will first appear in chapter 1 then she'll appear again in the later chapters. Forgive me if this isn't the best first part of the story, I promise it will get better in the later chapters.**

 **Some of the characters might be OOC but I tried. And silver and blaze will appear in the later chapters as well as the Babylon rouges. Anyway, enjoy this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own sonic characters, SEGA does. I only own the "boss", cirius and the story.**

* * *

The movie starts at the professors lab in busy street outside of chris's school. a man was watching chris' parents and putting his plan into motion.

"well, well, well, what do we have here boys?" The man was smirking at the computer. He was obviously a professor. he was a very tall man with spectacles along with a lab coat on, has short hair and red eyes.

Another man looked at the computer. "I dunno professor, looks like his parents are ...going to the movies." This man was short, and wasn't the smartest out of the three. He had blue eyes, red spiky hair along with the same lab coat.

The blonde girl rolled her eyes. "Oh please, give me a break will ya, cirius?" Her name was Milan ramada. She is chris' old nemesis that goes to the private school down town. She hated that boy and was determined to get rid of him, once and for all.

"We have to get chris back on everything he and his thorndyke family did to us. And if it has to be by force...then so be it." The boss, determined to get rid of them, smirked. He knew what to do for revenge.

... Meanwhile back at möbius, chris decided to come back and visit them. He had somehow found another way to transport himself to sonics world with no problem, thanks to dr eggman's secret. And sonic is glad to have his best friend back and so does his other friends.

His parents were away on their trips and Ella, and chuck along with his friends decided to stay near chris' computer, just in case if something happens.

The gang (except tails) were lying in the grass, looking at the sky. "Ahhhhh, now this is paradise." Knuckles sighed contently.

"No war, no battles, finally peace and now I will get my sonic with no problem." Amy said as she was daydreaming of her and sonic getting married.

Cream sighed in delight. "It feels good to finally relax and to see you again chris." Cheese agreed with her by saying "Chao."

"Yeah, we all missed ya pal. And looks like dr eggman is giving up on a fight." Sonic said, relaxing in the grass. "For once." Knuckles muttered as the gang laughed.

Vector, who is with espio and charmy, came in a little early to relax with them, looked at chris. "Say, how did you manage to transport to our world again? I thought you couldn't do that anymore?"

the others were intrigued as well. Chris was about to reply until he heard tails on his phone. "Chris, can you hear me?" He heard tails say, almost urgently. "Yes, I'm here, come in tails." He replied. .

* * *

...

Everyone (including shadow and rouge ) gathered around in tails house as he was looking stressed. "Well, you see, I have this letter. I'm not sure how I got this, but you have to read it."

"Really, that's what got you so stressed?" Knuckles asked, perplexed. He then got hit by Amy. "Ow." He groaned, rubbing his arm. "Don't start, knuckles." She warned. Chris sighed as he got the letter.

Charmy peered over him. "What does it say?" Chris read the letter and gasped. "What's wrong chris?" Amy asked, worriedly.

"Listen to this." Chris said as he began to read:

 _"Dear chris thorndyke: You may not know me, but I know you. I was once friends with your parents. But when You came here into this world, I became jealous that they hardly took any attention of me when they are of you."_

"Why would someone hold a grudge on someone who was just a baby?" Vector asked. "Shh, quiet." Espio hissed.

" _And now, I have taken them hostage until you come here and we can settle this once and for all. Sonic and the others, as I heard about them, cannot go with you, as this is the battle for only you."_

The others were shocked at what they heard. Chris clenched his teeth as he continued.

" _If you survive this, then nelson and Lindsay will be set free. If you lose, you may have the same fate as those others who tried to battle me. And that is the battle that no one is going to win."_

"Oh my gosh." Cream whimpered, clinging onto Amy, was now scared.

 _"To be truthfully honest, I never really liked you, because nelson and Lindsay has been my good friends before you took them away from me. Chuck, Ella and mr tonaka are also taken hostage. And now, you might not see them again, not unless you come here, empty handed, and alone. Until then, I'll be waiting for you to arrive, Chris thorndyke and when you do, the battle for you and the thorndyke family has only just begun... Your faithful friend (not) Professor ghatsos corn-leaf."_

Everyone was silent when he finished. Knuckles suddenly burst out laughing. "Oh my god... p-professor corn-leaf? What kind of name is that?" Amy used her hammer to hit his head. "OW. Quit it will ya?" He complained. "I will, if you stop being an insensitive hot head." She yelled.

"WHAT? HOT HEAD?" He got in Amy's face as they both growled. "Alright enough." They heard sonic shout. They stopped arguing and looked at him.

Sonic looked at chris. "Well, guys, looks like this is serious. Tails call in the X tornado and knuckles-"

"-No sonic." Chris cut him off. Sonic looked at him, surprised. "What do you mean no? We're trying to help you." He said calmly.

"But sonic, don't you get it? The letter says here to not bring you. Besides I can't let you risk yourself because of my mistake." Chris argued.

"But chris.." Sonic sighed. he may have lost that argument, but he wasn't giving up.

"Listen sonic, I understand you want to help me, but this is between me and my family. This battle is for me alone, and besides, you need rest and More Relaxation. You hardly had an actual R&R and I don't want to risk anything to happen to you." Sonic and the others were shocked.

Chris doesn't want any of them to get hurt. That's so typical of him. Even in the times of crises, he wants everyone to be safe.

Vector suddenly looked confused. "What's R&R?" He asked. Espio face palmed in annoyance, and charmy giggled. Chris looked at him. "Rest and relaxation." He answered.

Vector nodded, now understanding. "Oh right. Heh, sorry for asking." Knuckles then walked up to chris. "Look chris, we understand you want to do this alone. We all do, I mean, this is your fight."

Chris looked surprised at what he said. "WHAT? you want our friend to get killed?" Amy suddenl yelled. "I'm not done yet." Knuckles yelled back at Amy then looked back at chris.

"But we are your friends. We help each other when one of us falls. You helped us against eggman and the meterex, so we should return the favour." He said smiling at chris, who looked like he was about to cry, tears of joy, but got back to being serious.

"Well, I dunno." Chris hesitated.

"C'mon buddy, we can handle it. We beated meterex and eggman just fine. I'm sure we can all figure out on how to win this one." Sonic reassured him. Chris looked at his friends and smiled.

They all looked like they are determined to help him win this battle. With such thoughts, he was glad he met and became friends with them. He really was a lucky boy to have such loyal friends. He then looked at them, his eyes fired with determination and confidence.

"Alright...if you think we can do it, then lets do this." He yelled, causing all of the friends to Cheer loud.

"But what are we gonna do? what's the plan?" Vector asked as he stopped cheering. Everyone stopped cheering as well. they were now thinking.

"We can think of something tomorrow. It's getting late." Tails told them. Everyone agreed and went their separate ways to go to their beds.

* * *

...

It was night time and chris tossed and turned. He was sleeping in the guest room at tails. He had trouble sleeping so he went out of bed and walked outside. He was looking at the stars. 'They are sure pretty. I wonder if we will ever have peace.' He sighed. He went to the hill and sat down.

"Trouble sleeping?"

He heard foot steps. He saw it was...shadow.

"Hey shadow." Chris greeted. The hedgehog nodded and sat beside him. Chris looked at the lake before them. "It's just... I can't get rid of the feeling that something bad will happen tomorrow. I just don't know what lies ahead, y'know. I'm...scared."

Shadow looked at chris, feelings of sadness and sympathy growing inside him. "Well... From what I can remember is that, sometimes things don't go on what we planned. Just like with dr eggman or the meterex. But I do know is that we will get through this." Shadow looked at the sky the back at Chris as he continued.

"Even if it doesn't feel like it, there is always a solution to every problem. We just need to look from that past from what had set us apart. If we look inside ourselves, the answers are already there, waiting for us to solve it, to fix them. It's like a puzzle, At first, they may have been broken, but someone will always find a way to place them together in the right place. To put it simple, just believe in yourself cause we believe in you."

The words from Shadow had reassured the boy as Chris smiled. Maybe the answered are already there. Maybe, with his friends support, he can find a solution, without getting anyone hurt.

He and shadow continued to look at the lake. 'He's right, if the others believed in me then so should I.' Chris looked on with determination. 'I may not look forward to this battle, but with my friends by my side...what can go wrong?'

* * *

...

They both were unaware that they were spied on behind the bushes. They somehow knew chris' password to transport themselves to sonics world, but chris doesn't know that and they hoped it stays that way. "Soon chris...soon The boss will have his revenge." A man, who is named Johnny, smirked.

"Are you sure about this guys?" Milan and johnny then heard a small whisper and looked at their friend cirius. "What's wrong cirius? Don't you want revenge on chris?" Milan asked, angrily.

Cirius hesitated for a moment. "I dunno, are you sure this is right, he did save the world and helped save some crystals called 'the chaos emeralds' he can't be that bad right?"

Milan gasped. "who's Side are you on? Cant you see he humiliated us before?" The girl angrily asked.

Johnny growled as well. "one more word and I'll get the boss to put you back in prison, and let me tell you, you won't like that." He angrily remarked.

cirius growled. "fine...lets do this." But he couldn't help but show a small sympathy for the '12 year old boy (who is actually 18 years old).

Johnny looked on and smiled evilly. "when that time comes, we'll snatch chris from his friend's grip, and well take him to our hide out the boss will turn him against his friends...and pretty soon...we WILL have our revenge." the guys, along with Milan, were laughing at their plan.

* * *

 **What's gonna happen to chris? Will they make it out okay? Who is "this" boss Jonny is talking about? All will be revealed in this story "the return of darkness."**


	2. Weird nightmares

**My next chapter. And to let you guys know, "team fire-Volt" is based on team rocket from Pokemon or any evil organisation from both game and anime.**

 **Anyway, the boss' name will be revealed in this chapter.** **I also will add characters from different games, like kingdom hearts, crash bandicoot and super smash bros.**

 **Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this.**

 **Sonic characters belong to SEGA,**

 **Chris thorndyke belongs to sonic team and sonic X,**

 **The "boss", cirius and Johnny belong to me**

* * *

 _(Dream)_

 _There was darkness everywhere. I was running from some people I hardly knew, but somehow they knew who I was. They had black suits on, with their initial on them. "T.F-V." It said._

 _"Get back here thorndyke." I heard them scream. I didn't know where else to run, but as I was running, I saw a boy, who looked almost identical to me, except there was a sword in his jacket or whatever he was wearing._

 _"Hey, kid, over here." He motioned me to go to him. I did just that and as we hid in the cave, the men and woman continued to run, unaware that I was hiding._

 _"Th-thank you. They were somehow after me." I explained to him. "Your welcome. Oh, by the way, The names sora. What's your name kid?"_

 _"Chris. Chris thorndyke." I said confidently._

 _Sora smiled. "Well, Chris, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I heard so much about you."_

 _I was taken aback. He knew me, already. But then again, this is just a dream. "But how did you know about me? Furthermore, why are you in my dreams?"_

 _Sora then grew serious. "I'm here to warn you about team fire-volt."_

 _"Team fire-volt?"_

 _sora nodded. "Yes. According to legend, there is a place called chaos island. And in that island there is an event that has meteorites all over. team fire volt, are, without a doubt, trying to exploit the plot by taking advantage of the meteorites, giving everyone the wrong date and place just for their evil doing. Since I heard about how you beat metarex and this dr eggman, I figured that you should be able to put a stop to this."_

 _I could hardly believe it. I heard grandpa told me about that before I returned to sonic's world. Could it be...that...I'm..._

 _"Wait. About team fire volt, were they chasing after me?" I asked hesitantly._

 _Sora nodded solemnly. "Yes, somehow they figured out who you were. They must think your valuable and will stop at nothing to capture you. That's what I heard anyway, and that's why I appear in your dreams right Now, to warn you. In the meantime, you should wake up and be prepared for your mission. I'm counting on you to put a stop to this madness."_

 _Sora was about to walk away until I stopped him. "Wait. When will I see you again?" Sora looked at me and smirked. "you'll know Chris. You'll know."_

 _I was confused. What did he mean by that? But somehow the darkness engulfed me and I woke up._

 _(End of dream)_

* * *

3rd person POV

Chris looked around. He was still in the ship in sonics world. He was confused. What did that dream meant? Did it somehow connect to the letter he got yesterday? Why is he suddenly a hero? And most importantly, when will they ever have peace again?

'Man, what a strange dream. I wonder what that meant.' He was about to fall asleep again until he heard a voice. "Chris get up. Breakfast is ready." It was tails. Chris didn't hesitate to get out of bed.

But suddenly as he did, his head started to hurt. "Ow. What the heck?" His head didn't hurt anymore as the pain was disappearing. Chris looked confused. What just happened?

Then came in an impatient knuckles. "Cmon Chris, it's time for breakfast." Chris looked at knuckles' angry face and chuckled nervously.

"Sorry knuckles. I just had a weird dream last night. I'm just sleepy."

"Well, there's plenty of time to sleep. Right now I'm hungry and waiting for you to wake up isn't gonna help y'know." He complained.

Chris laughed at that. "Sorry mr. impatient ' I can't have breakfast yet' knuckles." The echidna would've just growled at that, but since he knew it was a joke, he just smirked.

"Alright, you got me. Let's get something to eat." They both walked out and saw the others.

There was sonic, tails, cream, her mother, Amy (who was trying to win sonic's affection), team chaotix, rouge, and shadow.

"Morning mr. Chris, How are you this morning?" Cream asked politely.

Chris smiled. Cream certainly was the cutest and smartest, especially at her age. "I'm doing fine, cream. Thanks for asking." He replied, smiling warmly as he sat down between her and charmy.

"Well, that, and I had a pretty weird nightmare." Everyone stopped eating to look at Chris. "Nightmare?" Tails asked. Chris nodded, remembering his nightmare somehow.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Shadow asked. Chris nodded and told them what happened in his dream. how he was getting chased by team fire-volt, to meeting sora. But he kept the other part out for some reason. Now is the time to celebrate peace, not getting everyone to battle again, not after the metarex. Everyone looked at each other and back at Chris.

"Wow, that is a weird dream. I'm just glad it's over." Sonic told Chris. The boy nodded. but honestly he was still scared. 'That dream. It had to mean something. I just gotta find out what.' He got up and was about to walk out. Until he heard cream's mother, vanilla.

"Aren't you finishing your breakfast Chris?" she asked politely. Chris shook his head.

"Nah. I need to find out more information on my dream." he walked out leaving everyone with a confused expression. Well everyone, except for vector. "Oh well. More for me." He gulped down Chris' leftovers. Espio sighed as he face palmed his fore head. 'When will he ever learn manners?'

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the hideout. A man (who is the leader) banged his hand on the desk loudly. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVENT CAPTURED HIM YET."

The men in front of him looked on nervously. "Sorry boss, but somehow we just can't find him."

"Excuses, excuses." The boss muttered. "here I am trying to run a business and you nitwits can't even find a 12 year old boy? Ridiculous." The men looked down guiltily. "Sorry boss." They all exclaimed.

The boss scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah yeah. Whatever. Just find him again and don't come back until you do. Got that? " He growled. "Yes sir." They all rushed out, leaving the boss alone.

"Soon...soon I'll have my revenge. And that means getting rid of you, thorndyke." He smirked, ripping the picture of Chris and burning it in his fire place...

* * *

Back in sonic's ship, Chris was still looking at some info that he was trying to find but To no avail. He sighed as he rubbed his eyes, he sure was tired after that dream.

'I don't understand. What did sora mean by valuable? Am I really that important for the plot?' Chris thought.

He heard footsteps and turned around to see his best friend sonic. "So, you find anything interesting?" He asked Chris. The boy shook his head in sadness.

"I'm trying to. But it won't come up. I don't get it. Does the dream I had this morning connect to the letter I got yesterday? Ugh. if I can't find any info, what am I gonna do? nothing seems to work." Chris groaned as he banged his head on the machine in frustration.

"Whoa there buddy, no need to get frustrated." Sonic assured him, patting Chris on the back.

"I'm sorry sonic, but...I'm supposed to be 18. I'm supposed to be smart. But why can't I think of anything?" Chris yelled, almost in tears.

Sonic looked at him sympathetically and gave him a rub on the shoulder to comfort him. "Don't worry pal. You don't have to be smart to figure this out. Whether your 18 or not doesn't have to do with this dream your having, is it? And besides, your friends and I will help you deal with this nightmare, I know we will." The hedgehog comforted him.

Chris looked up and smiled. "Your right sonic. I can do this. If we defeated the metarex and defeated eggman heaps of times on earth, then this dream wouldn't be much problem." Chris said confidently.

Sonic smiled. His best friend is becoming even more smarter then he already is. He is sure proud of him and he knows that no matter what happens, he will protect him, whether the boy is 18 or not.

"I'm proud of you Chris. Let's get inside, everyone is waiting for us." Chris nodded at the hedgehog as they both hedgehog.

Chris stopped and looked at the sky. Somehow he had a feeling at what he said before was a lie. ' I just hope this is nothing but a nightmare'

...Oh how wrong he is...

* * *

They were unaware that they are being watched. The men smirked. "Did you see him boys?" Johnny asked them. The others nodded.

"You bet we did. Wait til the boss finds out where he is. Oh he will be pleased, perhaps he will finally give us a raise." cirius laughed.

"Just remember the objective men: to kidnap the boy and give him to the boss." Johnny ordered. The men nodded at his order.

* * *

At the hide away, the boss was watching as well and smirked. "Soon Chris...soon you'll have a taste at what we go through in prison." He laughed maniacally...

...we then see the man's face and he turned out to be none other than...professor ghatsos.

* * *

 **To be continued... So we finally learned the boss' name. Is he the connection to the letter Chris received, and the dream he was having? Find out in the next chapter.**


	3. Chris got captured?

**My new chapter...AWWW YEAH...** **'Ahem' sorry about that, anyway back to the story.**

 **Oh boy, looks like Chris has got himself into a jam in this chapter. I know it's a bit early for Chris to get kidnapped but hey, this is how I picture my story anyway. I know some characters are a bit OOC and I apologise for that.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own sonic or the other characters. I only own team fire- volt along with this story.**

 **enjoy...**

* * *

It was the next morning and everyone was getting ready for a fun night: the karaoke night. Since everyone was tired from all the battles, they decided to just relax and have a little fun.

Chris, however, wasn't in the mood for fun, but sonic insists, stating that he is too worried over one letter and a dream that he should learn to relax a little. The boy agreed. Everyone was setting up the equipment and was decorating the ship, just like they did when Cosmo was around. Tails still misses her, but it didn't pain him as bad as before, because he knew she is somewhere safe.

While everyone was relaxing and getting ready, Chris was looking at the window, lost in thought.

 _'I can't rest while I had that dream. And the letter I got too. What could it all mean? And If I tell sonic and the others I'm leaving, then they would try to stop me from doing what I must do.'_

The boy looked down and sighed. What can he do that sonic and the others can't? He doesn't have powers or special abilities like tails or even cream has. Heck, he can't even fight, not in the small body he is in now. Chris then looked up, determined.

 _'Just because I don't have powers doesn't mean I can't try. There must be some way I can help. And I'm gonna find out what.'_

Chris then got up and left the ship. No one noticed but shadow. The hedgehog looked suspicious. Why would Chris leave without telling? Well, he is gonna find out. He leapt out and hopped onto a tree without being seen.

"What are you doing out here shadow?"

shadow turned around at the voice And saw it was rouge. The hedgehog looked back at where Chris is going. "I'm finding out where the kid is going. He didn't tell anyone he was leaving. I'm wondering if it has to do with the dream he had told us about." Shadow explained.

"Could be. Maybe he's hiding a secret." Rouge guessed.

Shadow shook his head. "I doubt he would do that. If Chris won't tell us or even sonic about the problem then something must be up." Rouge looked at shadow, with a somewhat worried expression on her face.

"Should we?" She asked.

The hedgehog nodded. "We should."

They hopped off the tree, or shadow did as rouge flew off it. They followed the trail of Chris' footsteps in the mud. They stopped as they heard talking.

"What do you mean he isn't here?" A males voice can be heard.

Shadow and rouge looked at each other as they continued to listen.

"Sir, with all due respect, the boy could be anywhere." A females voice stated.

The man growled. "Well then keep searching. The boy must be close."

He then whispered. "The boss will have you...Thorndyke."

Shadow and rouge gasped and looked at each other in shock. "Thorndyke?" Rouge asked.

"If I know any better...he must mean..." Shadow started.

Rogue shook her head in dismay. "It can't be him. There's heaps of kids with the last name Thorndyke."

"Yeah, but somehow, with the dream the kid told us, it must be them." Shadow replied. He finally understood the kid's dream.

"Well, whoever it is, we must find the kid and warn him before they capture him." Rouge suggested, earning a nod of agreement from Shadow.

They headed out in search of Chris and hoped they weren't to late...

* * *

...

Chris was walking in the forest, admiring its beauty. Sonic was right...maybe he should relax a little. 'Who knew that walking can clear your thoughts.' Chris thought, smiling.

Then suddenly...

(Thump)

He turned around and saw nothing. Chris shrugged and continued to walk. It must be one of the squirrels finding their acorns. The noise came back and Chris heard rustling from the bushes and heard footsteps.

Feeling a little scared, Chris started to pace up his walking. Walked faster from the noise until he saw 3 men and a woman came out from hiding...

Chris gasped...

he knew he saw those faces somewhere..but he can't place his finger on it.

The woman smirked. "Not so fast...Thorndyke." Chris then began to run as the woman looked at her team mates. "Don't just stand there. After him." She shouted. They all began to run after the boy.

Chris continued to run from them then began to slow down to capture his breathe. He didn't notice the people behind him and he heard laughter. He looked and saw the people he ran from. He tried to run but unfortunately they succeeded: They caught Chris in their grip.

"Heh, thought we couldn't capture you, eh?" The woman laughed. The men laughed as well.

Chris struggled from their grip. "Agh. Who are you? Why are you after me?" The woman smirked and got her communicator out. "Sir, we finally caught him. Objective complete."

 _"Well done. We're on our way_ **."** the voice from the machine spoke back. The woman placed her communicator back in her pocket as she looked at the boy.

"And to answer your question kid, we are team fire- volt." Chris gasped. Team fire-volt.. Could it be that his dream...is real? He then heard a helicopter in the sky and saw it landing in front of them.

The door opened as a man and his too henchmen came out. The man then came close to the boys face. "Hmm. Blue eyes, brown hair. Good work." Chris looked up and could've sworn he saw that face before.

"Who are you? And most importantly, Why did you capture me?" Chris asked. The man laughed.

"You don't know me? I'm terribly hurt. I thought you knew my name by now, but as this is your first time seeing me, my name is ghatsos, professor ghatsos."

Chris couldn't believe it...,he knew that the name sounded familiar...

"You must be the one sending me that letter. Where is my family?" Chris growled.

Ghatsos smirked. "Oh, how gullible can you get? I lied on that part, just to get you alone."

Chris gasped. But deep inside, he was relieved that his family is alright and that the professor didn't get captured them.

"Oh and yes...I was the one who sent you that letter." Ghatsos continued. Chris growled again and tried to escape from the woman's grip. Ghatsos looked at the woman.

"Put him in the copter, and make sure he doesn't escape." The woman nodded and tightened Her grip and began to walk in the copter with Chris.

The professor laughed evilly. "Finally, after all my years of getting revenge...and now i finally have it." They all got back in the copter and flew off, unaware that they've been watched by a bat and a red and black hedgehog.

They looked down. They failed to protect Chris. "We're too late shadow." Rouge sadly told him.

Shadow sighed as he looked up. "We didn't fail Yet. We have to get back and tell sonic and the others." Rouge nodded and they went back to the ship where sonic and the others currently are.

* * *

...

Back on the ship, everyone was finished decorating the ship. They were all relaxing. In Amy's room, cream and Amy are talking about the karaoke. "So Amy, what are you gonna sing tonight?" Cream asked.

Amy smirked. "Isn't it obvious cream. A song to win sonic's heart. Oh I can't wait to show him how sweet and soothing my voice is." She sighed dreamily at the thought of sonic holding Amy as she sings her song.

cream giggled. "Yeah, he will love it." "Chao. Chao." Cheese said happily. The girls began to laugh.

Knuckles saw this and shook his head in disbelief. There comes a time where Amy has to realise that sonic may not like her like she loves him. Unfortunately, she is too stubborn to realise that.

He then walked up to sonic, who was talking to vector. "Hey sonic, what are you gonna sing?" Vector asked.

"Something awesome, to really capture my personality." Sonic closed his eyes as he laid back against the wall. Sonic then noticed knuckles.

"Oh, hey knuckles. Say, where's Chris?" Sonic asked.

Knuckles shrugged. "I thought he was with YOU sonic."

Sonic was now deep in thought. He didn't see him since this morning. He had a strange feeling that he is no longer on the ship. Something must've happened. And that thought made the hedgehog worry. Tails then came in the room, looking shocked.

Everyone noticed this. "Hey tails, what's wrong?" Amy asked as she and cream and cheese came back into the main room.

"Chris is missing." He replied.

Knuckles rolled his eyes, "uh, we figure that out already." He grumbled.

Tails glared. "I'm serious knuckles, we haven't seen him since this morning."

"Maybe he's gone for a nice long walk." Cream suggested.

"OR, he's getting ice cream." Charmy exclaimed. Espio rolled his eyes.

"Well, wherever he is, I hope he returns soon." Sonic sighed. The others did too.

"I don't think that will happen anytime soon." They heard a males voice and looked up to see shadow and rouge.

"What do you mean?" Knuckles asked.

The ebony hedgehog sighed. "The kid has been captured." He said. The others gasped.

"Captured?" Amy asked, placing her hand on her mouth in shock.

"Oh, this is awful." Cream exclaimed, almost in tears. "Chao." cheese said sadly.

Sonic growled. "Captured by whom?"

Shadow looked down. "I didn't hear much, but from what i gathered, They call themselves team fire-volt. They placed him in the helicopter going to who- knows where."

Knuckles sighed, aggravated. "We'll never have peace in our world, are we?" He meant that as a rhetorical question.

Sonic gripped his fists and growled lowly. The others looked at him. "What should we do?" Espio asked as everyone was thinking of a plan.

"We should go." He said, too quietly.

"What?" Amy asked.

Sonic looked up in determination. "we must rescue him." Everyone looked up, feeling determined to rescue their friend.

"But how? We don't know where they've taken him. They could be anywhere." Vector stated, causing everyone to lose their hopes.

"Yeah, your right." Tails said, downhearted.

"but we can't give up. Not when Chris helped us so many times." Knuckles yelled.

"Knuckles is right. After the things he done for us, it's only natural for us to return the favour." Cream told them.

"Wow, cream, sometimes I can tell you'll grow up to be just like tails. You and knuckles are both right." Sonic smiled at cream then knuckles. Cream blushed at sonic's compliment.

Knuckles chuckled. "Heh, i didn't say much." He boasted.

"I'll get the X tornado ready." Tails exclaimed happily as he left to get the machine up and ready.

"Okay, mission objective: rescue Chris." Espio suddenly yelled, causing everyone to look at him weirdly. "What? Only charmy and vector can do that?" He asked in disbelief.

"Of course not, it's just...we didn't think you would yell like that." Knuckles said, about to laugh. Espio scoffed and walked up sat down in one of the seats.

Everyone did the same as tails had done the count down.

"5,4,3,2,1.."

"Blast off." Charmy shouted happily. As they were flying into space, sonic had only one thing in mind.

"Don't worry buddy...we'll rescue you. That's a promise."

* * *

...

Meanwhile, at the hideout, Chris was tied up into the chair. It was tied up really tight...

"What do you want from me?" Chris asked, desperately.

The professor smirked. "That's easy. But you must wait until the time comes. Since I heard so much about how you can find things easily, you just help us with one thing... You must help us steal the meteorites."

Chris gasped in complete shock. "I can't do that. That's...that's wrong." Chris then cried in pain as the electricity shocked him from the chair.

Ghatsos went up, close to his face with a hard glare. "You do as I say, or you will never see your friends again." He threatened.

Chris was about to reply until one of the henchmen came in. "Sir, they done it. They found the location of the meteorites."

Ghatsos smiled, but Chris doesn't like the way he smiled. "Excellent. Tell them that we're on our way." The man nodded and walked away.

Ghatsos chuckled evilly. "Too bad your friends aren't here to help you." The man walked away, leaving Chris alone to think...

So many things are happening. First the letter then the dream and now this.

...

' _Something tells me, that this battle has just begun'_

 _..._

...Oh how right you are Chris...

* * *

 **Will Chris find a way out of this problem? Will sonic and the others rescue Chris in time? Find out in the next chapter...**


End file.
